The Demon's Red Lily
by Luffy'sNo.1Girl
Summary: A child hidden from a world of glamour and violence, falls in love with a being from that very world. Will their love bring peace, or will it bring diaster. SasuNaru, KyuuMin, KakaIru more pairings later! ENJOY!


**Love007: Hi everyone!!!! I know that I havent finished my other story! (WHICH IS NOT ABANDONED!!!!!!!) but this idea popped into my head and I just had to get it out! I hope you like it!**

**PAIRINGS!: **

**SasuNaru: (of course!)**

**KyuuMin/Ara: Love this pair!**

**KakaIru: Wouldnt be a story without them!**

**ShikaKiba: Yes! I know some like Kiba to be with Shino, but I dont!**

**NejiGaa: Sexy ass couple!**

**ItaDei: a mature SasuNaru if you ask me...**

**Love007: And there are mor-**

**Gaara: Are you going to name them all, or can we get on with the damn story!**

**Love007:(sigh) fine do the disclamier**

**Gaara: she doesnt own Naruto or any of the other characters**

**Love007: Thanx darling! Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Gun shots rang through the night. Screeching tires of cars could be heard, but nothing could compare to the unnerving fear that was felt by a certain blonde, that was in the middle of it all. Sitting in the passenger seat, the blonde was clutching in his arms, his most precious possession. In the driver's seat was a flaming red head, driving like the fires of Hell were licking at his heels.

"Kyu, darling,-" the blonde said in a shaky voice

"Don't worry Min, I'm going to get you and kit somewhere safe" the redhead voiced as he took a sharp turn.

The blonde, "Min", held on to his treasure even tighter, but not too tight. While the car was speeding down the narrow road, "Min" was trying his hardest to figure out how they had gotten into this mess.

"_Oh yeah, NOW I remember! My fiancée is a FUCKING KING of the GODDAMN YAKUZA!!!!"_ the blonde thought venomously _"(sigh) but I do love him, the bastard"_

Then it suddenly hit him "Where are you taking us?"

Not taking his eyes off the road "Your mother still has that summer manor couple of miles up the road right?"

"Ummmm…. I would suppose so…."

"Good, I'm going to drop you off there, call your parents when you get there, ok?"

"Drop off? But darling couldn't you-"

"No, Min! I have to get you and the kit somewhere safe and then I'm going lead them away from you!" Kyu said, after taking his eyes off the road to look into captivating blue. "I will not lose the two most valuable things in my life."

Turning back to the road, Kyu kept driving like a madman down the street. About 20 minutes, and several dizzying turns and curbs later they came to a secluded, gated residence, hidden from the outside by tall thick trees. Driving up to the gate, Kyu pressed a button on the intercom, and waited for an answer.

"Somebody better be fucking bleeding, if their not there had better be a good reason for WAKING ME UP!" a drunken voice boomed through the speaker.

"Oh, shut your trap you old hag and open the damn gate!" Kyu fired back.

"BRAT! What are you doing here! Is my baby with you? I swear if a hair on his head is-"

"Mother, I'm fine could you please open the gate? Its an emergency" Min interrupted tiredly.

"Minato? Oh sweetheart are you ok-never mind I'll ask when you get inside" the voice said with a hint of worry.

There was a buzzing sound, and the creaking of iron as the gate opened. After driving through the gate, it took at least ten minutes to get to the manor. Standing on the front steps was a woman, in a sage green bath robe , waiting impatiently for them to drive up.

Getting out of the car, Kyu walked around to the passenger side, opened the door and helped his lover get out. Once Minato was out of the car, the woman had ran over to him, pushing Kyu out of her way in the process, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, but stopped when she heard a whimper come from the bundle in Minato's arms. Pulling back she looked at him questionably, and moved the blanket a little to peek inside. Her breath caught as amazing blue eyes looked up at her curiously.

Looking back up at the older version of blue "Minato? Y-you, ho-how-" she stammered.

"Mother, please… can we go inside? I'll explain everything to you then." Minato said tiredly.

"Y-yes, of course, your father is inside, go on now.." She shooed him away. Turning, her honey hazel eyes burned into crimson red "you have a lot of explaining to do." she snapped and stalked to the door with a reluctant red head on her heels.

"Damn hag."

Once inside she closed and locked the doors.

"Jiraiya?! JIRAIYA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! NOW!" her voiced boomed through the manor. Seeing as how it was a rather huge house, it was an impressing feat. They moved into the Sitting Room and found Minato sitting in the love seat rocking the bundle in his arms. Kyu moved to sit beside him. Suddenly a tall, broad muscled man, with long shaggy white hair, came barreling into the room.

"Damnit Tsunade what the hell are you yelling…." he trailed off when he saw the blonde and redhead sitting on the love seat. "oh" he walked over to his son with arms spread. "Min-chan! Come give your old man a hug!" he said with a goofy grin on his face.

Minato smiled and gently laid the bundle in Kyu's arms, then got up to run into his father's arms.

"How ya been Min-chan? Staying out of trouble I hope?" Jiraiya said pulling away and holding Minato away at arms length and got a good look at his son's face and at the other two concerned faces in the room. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"(sigh) it's a long story" Kyu sighed while shifting the bundle in his arms.

Jiraiya frowned and moved to sit down beside Tsunade, Minato sat back down with Kyuubi, and taking the bundle from the red head.

"Well we have all the time in the world, so get to talking, starting with the little one." Tsunade gestured to the bundle, that Minato cradled to his chest.

Minato tensed but then looked up at his parents with a nervous expression "Um Mom,

Dad, this is you grandson, Naruto" he said and pulled the blanket aside to reveal a small

cherub face, with three little whiskered marks on each cheek, bright yellow hair, with big

curious blue eyes.

"Oh Min, why didn't you tell us?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at the chibi.

"I-I don't know, I just-I don't know" Minato answered looking down.

"We wanted to really, its just that it wasn't safe at the time." Kyuubi said.

Gathering baby Naruto into her arms "What do you mean it wasn't safe?" Tsunade asked.

"That is why we're here. Somehow Orochimaru found out that Minato was an Aphroditous and has been trying to get his slimy hands on him ever since."

"Orochimaru?" Jiraiya said as he stood, with waves of anger rolling of his person "that bastard is still alive? Where has he been hiding?"

"I don't know…" Kyuubi shook his head "look I don't have much time, I just came here so that I could place Minato and Naruto somewhere I knew was safe." Kyuubi got up and walked over to Jariya "I know that he is your son, but he is also my whole life, and I am trusting you to take care of him and my son."

Giving a small smile, Jiraiya laid his hand on Kyuubi's shoulder "You have my word" he said patting his shoulder. Kyuubi nodded and turned to look at his fiancée, kneeling down in front of Minato he took both his love's slender hands into his larger ones, looked into starling blue eyes that were currently filling with tears. "Please love try to understand, I am doing this for you and Naruto, to keep you both unharmed. I promise that I will come back for you, ok?" he finished while placing his hands on Min's cheeks and pressed his forehead against his.

Placing his hands on Kyuubi's "Ok, darling, ok. I'll be waiting, Naruto and I, we'll be waiting." he smiled through his tears.

"I love you, my ray of light." the redhead whispered, as he pulled back and used his thumb to whip away the tears.

Giving a teary smile "And I you, my shadow of darkness" Minato whispered back.

Kyuubi gave Minato once last passionate kiss, and then stood to walk over to Tsunade, and gather his now sleeping son into his arms.

Smiling down at his son "Hey Kit, I'm sorry it has to be this way, I wish I could be here with you and your Mommy….." he could feel the glare of his fiancé from across the room "I will try to stay in touch with you and when all the danger is over I'll come back to you both, but until then little one, stay safe" he whispered into golden locks. Kissing his son on the cheek, he walked over to Minato and placed the child into his arms. Kissing Min one more time on the lips, Kyuubi nodded his thanks to Jiraiya and Tsunade and then turned and headed out of the door, waist length, flaming red hair flowing behind him. Not even two minutes later the screeching of tires could be heard within the house.

Tsunade looked over at her son, to see him trembling, and clutching Naruto in an almost vice grip. Hearing the baby whimper from discomfort, she moved to gently gather him into her arms "Min, sweetie, I'll go put Naruto to rest in your old nursery" she said and walked out of the room, and up the large staircase.

Sighing and wrapping his arms around himself and relaxing against the couch "I-I ho-hope we wont be a burden for y-"

"Stop that Minato!" Jiraiya interrupted "you and our grandson could never be a burden" he aid softly yet sternly as he moved to sit next to his son.

"I'm sorry" Min sighed "its just that a lot has been happening lately and I've been really tired, what with, taking care of Naruto, worrying about Kyu" he swallowed the lump in his throat "Oh, Dad, I'm so scared for him, I-I don't think I can take it!" he cried while snuggling into Jiraiya's side.

Wrapping his arms around Min "You can get through this, you have to! For Naruto's sake" he urged as he petted golden hair "Kyuubi will be fine, he's a strong one, I mean look at how he stands up to your mother and still comes out alive!" he felt more than heard a soft chuckle in his chest. "Trust me everything will be fine"

They stayed like that until Jiraiya heard soft little snores. Letting a small smile spread onto his face, he shifted Minato's body into his arms and stood up to walk up the large staircase. Moving into a nice sized pale blue room, Jiraiya gently laid Minato on the bed and after taking off his shoes, he tucked blonde in. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on the smooth forehead "Good Night, Min-chan…" Straightening up he walked to the door he took one last glance, then turned and walked out shutting the door in his wake. Leaving the angelic blonde's sleeping figure to bathe in the moon's light.

-----------------------------------------------

**Love007: I hope you liked it! Oh and I will get started on the next chapter of _Hotel on Cherry Hill_! I will have it out by Friday the latest!**

**Gaara:pfft yea right...**

**Love007: Ok just for that im going to make Neji a Sadistic bastard who is into bondage!**

**Gaara: YOu forgot one thing**

**Love007: Oh? And whats that?**

**Gaara: You also make me a masochist **

**Love007: Oh yea, Weeeeellllll anywho, REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
